Chocolate Frog Cards Save the World
by OonaPotter
Summary: This is the story of what happened with the horcruxes and the final battle. A place where heros emerge and enemies are defeated. Where you find out why Dumbledore trusted Snape with his life.
1. Chapter 1

The last year of Hogwarts had been cancelled since a full blown war was going on and there was no Dumbledore to protect their children. Witches and wizards alike thought it would be wise to keep their loved ones close and had opted to school their children the prescribed courses through correspondence which was headed by Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry was sent an owl with his courses to Privet Drive. He shook his head and with a smile tossed his schedule along with more books into his trunk. When his bags were all packed and every stitch of clothing that was his was put away, he went down stairs with his things. Hedwig had gone ahead to the Burrow to let the Weasley's know that he would be ready to apparate at 5:00 PM. It was now 4:30 PM, and Harry knew that he was going to have to say his farewells to the Dursleys today and for some strange reason this was harder than he thought it would be. Harry knew that after this moment he would never set foot in the house on Privet Drive again. 

When he got to the kitchen, he heard people talking. He recognized Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, with a smile on his face, Tonks, Lupin and Arthur Weasley.

"Mrs. Dursley, you know that Harry wishes to stay with my family." said Arthur "Since Dumbledore is dead and so is his Godfather, Molly and I have petitioned the Muggle courts to become his legal guardians until he reaches the age of 18, which by those same laws makes him of legal age. He will become of legal age in our world at the age of 17 years old. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, all that you have to do is sign these papers, then you can have your say with Harry and we will be on our way."

"Yes, of course we will sign those papers…Can't wait to get rid of him." said Vernon as he signed his name. He handed the pen to Petunia and she just stood there. He wasn't such a bad boy to have around.

"I will miss you Harry in my own way, but maybe this is for the best." she put pen to paper and in doing so gave Harry what he had always wanted, a chance to become a member of the Weasley family, if only for a little while.

"Ready, Harry?" asked Mr.Weasley

"May I have a moment, please? Could you wait in the other room for me?" Mr. Weasley nodded his head.

Harry, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were all standing there not knowing what to do or say.

"Aunt Petunia, you and Uncle Vernon have what you have always wanted. Me.. gone. There are a few things I need to say before I leave. First I want to thank you for helping shape the person that I became. If I would have been brought up in the wizarding world with everyone falling all over me because I was famous, I would have become as bad as Voldemort before it was over. I may have been hungry, but I was never starving. I may have been neglected and unloved by you , but I found those things in the Weasley's when I needed them the most. You tried to keep me down and unhappy, but I realized something along time ago. Only I can do that. So, I will thank you again and ask only one thing from you. I want you two and your son to leave this house. It is not safe here for you. Go anywhere, but leave. Aunt Petunia, you know that there are seers in the magical world. I have seen nothing but bad things for you here if you stay. Remember me with fondness." Harry said. With tears in his eyes, he went out the door to leave with the others, not noticing that there were tears in Petunia's eyes, too.

At the Burrow, Ron, Harry and Hermione were all sitting in a bedroom, decorated in Chudley Cannon colors, a few days before Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Harry, have you given much thought as to where we should start looking? "asked Hermione

"No. I have no idea."

They were going through all of their old school things.

"Hey look!" shouted Ron "My chocolate frog cards. Remember Harry, on the train to Hogwarts, our first year you got a Dumbledore card?"

"Has anyone seen him in any of them since the day he died?" questioned Hermione.

"No, but he seems to be back now." said Harry as he sat there staring at one card in particular. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn Dumbledore winked at him. The other two came over to sit with Harry as they looked upon the face of their old Headmaster.

"Hello! Nice to see you three again!"

"Bloody hell!" shouted Ron as he fell over, taking Hermione with him to the floor.

"Hello, sir," said Harry. "I knew you wouldn't leave me completely lost. It's so good to talk you."

"Harry, maybe we can chat later, but first to business. You know that the horcruxes have to be found. You have to do this. I can not be there physically, to help you, but I will help you all I can through my cards. The war is going to pick up now that Voldemort knows I am gone. Take me downstairs now, we need to talk to the Weasleys. Also, we need to tell Arthur that we will need the Order here as well."

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran downstairs yelling for everyone. They met them in the kitchen.

"What's all the shouting all about, Ron?" said Mr. Weasley.

Harry thrust Dumbledore's card into Arthur's face. Arthur smiled.

"Hello Albus, glad to see you back."

"It's only for a little while, I'm afraid. There are other things that need to be set into place and soon. There are things that Harry must do before he faces Voldemort. He cannot do these things alone. I trust your children to be able and strong and I'm asking you to let them go with him. I can make no promises to you, Molly. We are at war they may be hurt or worse but I will be there to give any advise or help if I can, but this has to be."

"Oh Arthur , what else can we do but let them go?" cried Molly. Arthur hugged her to him. "Alright, Dumbledore, what do you want us to do?"

"I want Harry, Ron and Hermione to get Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and all the DA that will fight. I also need Fred and George and all the weapons that they can come up with. New stuff, things that have not been on the shelves of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. You, Bill and Fleur will stay at the Ministry, of course, while Charlie tries to bring as many people as will come to help we cannot do this alone. Ginny will help Molly in locating Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin and the rest  
of the Order of the Phoenix, except for Snape. He has other things to do."

Harry just looked at Dumbledore as if to say 'Hello he has just killed you,' but Dumbledore looked somewhere else.

"What about Percy?" asked Molly. "What do you want him to do?"

"Molly ... Percy is fighting for the other side this time. You should have realized that as Arthur did when he left. Everyone knows what to do. You have one week to see it done. I'll expect everyone to meet back here and to check in with me every night, so I may relate to the others that everyone is safe." Dumbledore says walking out of one card and into another.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters within this story. J.K. Rowling does. I just play with them.

Chapter 2

Draco sat in his room at the Malfoy home going through his old school things. Unlike the other students from Hogwarts, he received no owl from the new headmistress.

He had his books around him and chess set out, along with his chocolate frog cards. He picked up his Dumbledore card and looked down at it with tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Sir. I did everything I could think of to get caught. I even messed up on purpose, just like you said I did. I only did those things because my father was in prison. I was the only thing that stood between the Dark lord and my mother. I had to protect her."

Draco said, voice trembling.

"I know you did my son. I forgive you."

"What the hell?" Draco dropped the card to the floor.

"Do not be frightened boy. I know why you did those things. I also know that you are no killer. You are however a very good actor. You are also very good at occulumency. Who was your teacher, Snape or Bellatrix?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Both Sir, have been teaching me. They thought it would be for the best that I know how to keep the Dark Lord out of my mind as long as possible." Draco confessed.

"How would you like to help your mother, others like her and to help the Order to defeat Voldemort?" questioned Dumbledore.

Draco flinched at the name." I want to help. I will do what I can, but what makes you think that anyone will believe anything that I have to say? They hate me even more now after what has happened."

"Once you have found out the necessary information, I will relay the messages for you and no one will be the wiser. "commented Dumbledore.

"Alright, I will help, but on one condition. When this war is over I want everyone to know that I did what was right and helped to defeat the Dark Lord and his minions." stated Draco.

"When this war is over I will see to it personally." replied Dumbledore.

"Alright what do I have to do?" Draco sighed.

"Somewhere in your father's study you will find a scroll that Voldemort had entrusted to your father before his first downfall. It could be anything .It will have any one of three insignias on it, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. When you have found this I will need to see it immediately." At this, he vanished from his card.

Draco walked downstairs, as he was about to enter the study, Severus Snape appeared from around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said with a sarcastic smirk.

"I'm taking your mother out for a bite to eat." Snape hissed as if the air had been let out of a balloon.

"My father is in prison, not dead. I do not think it is very appropriate that you are dating my mother. Do you?" Draco snarled.

Snape laughed." I am not dating her. I am getting her out of your way so you can search without being interrupted. Stop starring. I am on the same side you are boy. I just had to do a tasteless and unwanted task to stay there. The Dark Lord's power has grown so tell no one, not even me about what you have uncovered."

"Hello Severus." Narcissa called as she glided down the stairs. "Draco, darling I am going out. Your dinner is in the kitchen when you are ready for it and the house elves have done their work for the evening. Don't wait up I will see you in the morning at breakfast. Sleep well, my love."

"Yes mother .Have a nice dinner." answered Draco, kissing his mother on the cheek.

He waited to hear the door close behind them and for the benefit of the house elves called out, "I wish to be left alone and not to be disturbed for the rest of the night." He entered the study and closed the door behind him. There were many shelves full of books, scrolls and paper work. He searched every piece of paper in and around the desk.

_Not there _.He thinks to himself.

The shelves contents were in alphabetical order which helped a lot. He started with Gryffindor. Nope. Then to Hufflepuff. There he found a piece of parchment. It was written in Lucius' hand although he could not read it; it still may have had some significance.

He sat it down when another, older scroll fell forward. This had to be it. It was locked and he could not get it open. He sat down and took out his frog card and whispered.

"I think I may have found what you were looking for, but it is locked."

Dumbledore reappeared "Excellent! We still have a few moments before your mother returns."

Draco looked surprisingly at his watch to discover that he had been at his search for well over two hours.

"Draco, take out your wand and tap them as you say 'Alohomora' and see if that will open them." Dumbledore supplied.

Nothing happened at first .Slowly it began to glow and then it opened. The first was indeed a map of a village by the name of Valley Broad.

"Very good." replied Dumbledore. "It is a map. It shows the village, where Helga Hufflepuff was born and is now interred." The other was a drawing which contained what Dumbledore believed to be a sketch of the Hufflepuff cup. A possible horcrux and a destination from which to start their search.

"Draco, this is exactly what we needed. You have done an excellent job, but I am afraid this is just the beginning. I shall return again soon. Remember you must never let anyone know about this. Not only will you endanger all of us, it will also put your mother in danger."

"I understand Professor. I'll be expecting your return." Dumbledore winks as he disappears.

"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters. J.K. Rowling does. I only borrow them now and again when it suits me.

Chapter 3

When Dumbledore left the Weasley kitchen Molly burst into tears.

"Arthur our children will have to fight. I can not protect them can I? Even Percy, I know that he is lost to us, but he is still my child and I don't want to see him hurt."

Arthur lowered his face to hers'" We knew it would come to this one day Molly. It is as much their battle as it ours." He kissed her cheek. "Now we haven't got much time before Dumbledore returns. We still have a lot to do, so let's have dinner with the kids that we have here. Tomorrow they begin the tasks that Dumbledore has set aside for them."

Molly prepared dinner as those left sat at the table.

Arthur asked Harry, Ron and Hermione if they would mind to stop and deliver a message to Fred and George for him. They agreed to this simple request.

"Where are you going dad?" Ron asked

"I'm going to Romania, to get your brother Charlie. Bill and Fleur will go to work as usual so that no one will become suspicious. Molly, Ginny…You will have to locate the rest of the Order, but be careful. Especially with the members that are undercover such as: Remus Lupin.

They sat down to dinner, which went fairly well considering everyone's brains were spinning into a million different directions. An hour later Mrs.Weasley suggested that everyone get some rest. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny talked a bit longer in Ron's old room. Harry kissed Ginny good night and went off to bed.

Harry awoke before the others. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was already up making breakfast and crying. She turned toward Harry as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning dear I hope you slept well." She sniffled.

"Yes, thank you. "he answered.

"Harry I want you take care of Ron and Hermione and come back safe to us. Do you understand?" Mrs. Weasley shook her finger at him.

She walked over and hugged Harry.

"You are like my son and it breaks my heart to send you out into the world with so much responsibility upon your shoulders and only two teenagers and a talking card to help you. I hope we're doing the right thing." she thought.

"Mrs. Weasley .I don't think Dumbledore would like to referred to as a talking card." He said.

She laughed, "Maybe we shouldn't let him know that I said that."

"What's so funny?" Arthur said as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing." They said as they burst into a fresh round of laughter.

"Molly" asked Arthur,"Is breakfast about ready? The others will be down soon."

"Yes. Go ahead and sit down and I'll fetch yours and Harry's." Molly said bustling around.

"I hope that you are hungry. I also packed a lunch for each of you." Mrs. Weasley said as the rest came down for breakfast.

"I hope mine isn't corn beef." Ron said making a face.

"Can I get mine? It's time for me to go." He asked Molly.

"Be careful dad. Make sure it's Charlie. Do you remember the questions to ask him?" Bill smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, smarty pants since I invented the questioning system." retorted Arthur, "See you all soon." he then apperated out of the kitchen.

After Arthur's departure each group left out on their designated tasks.

Soon after the trio apperated, they found that had arrived at Fred and Georges' joke shop. Fred and George came out of the back room with arms full of boxes.

"What's the matter with you guys?" the twins asked in unison.

"What invention did we use at the headquarters to that drove mum nuts?" asked Ron.

"We used extendable ears. Fat lot of good it did though with mum charming the doors to keep us from hearing anything." Fred said.

"It's started hasn't it?" George asked.

"Yes. We have a few things to tell you. Your mum says to tell you both she loves you and to give you each a hug." Hermione reached out and hugged them both.

"Dumbledore wants you to get everything that you have not yet advertised to the public. Also any thing that can be used as a weapon, distraction or just plain ordinary Fred and George chaos." Harry stated

The twins' only answer was a smile and a twinkle in their eyes.

"Meet us back at the Burrow as soon as possible with everything you've got. There will be a lot of people coming and we have to be ready. Keep your chocolate frog cards on you at all times." Harry ordered.

Fred asked "What do you lot have to do?"

"Get the D.A. all together and pick up something special. See you soon." Hermione said as they apperated off to Neville's.

"Harry how should we do this? Do you think his grandmother will let him do this? Do you think his grandmother would like to be a part of this?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know Hermione, but we should try knocking at the door first." said Harry.

They knocked at the door. They waited a few moments when the door finally opened. There stood Neville.

"Hey guys!" Neville said excitedly. "Won't you come in?"

"We have been sent to…" Harry said before the piercing screech in his ear began.

"You have to ask him the Questions!" screeched Hermione.

"Oh bother. Neville, what kind of plant did you have that was also our houses' password?" Harry questioned.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia. Why?" He asked.

"It's Neville. Go ahead Harry." Ron said.

"Okay, to finish what I was saying, it's time for the D.A. to regroup. We have to get Luna and the others within the week and to meet us at Ron's." Harry finished.

"How come you don't just use the D.A. coins?" Neville suggested.

"We can for those who still have them and keep them on them, but what about those who don't." said Hermione

"Let's see who shows and go from there." Harry says as he takes the coin out of his pocket and told it to have everyone meet him at Neville's house within the hour.

Within thirty minutes the entire D.A. had arrived wanting to know what was going on.

"We have called this meeting of the D.A. to warn you all that the war is upon us. You have to decide now: Do you stay and fight or take your families and flee? If you stay there are a few things you have to be told, but only after we determine that you are who you say you are." Harry said.

"Let's do that first." Hermione said.

One by one, questions were asked and answered correctly.

"First you will need a Dumbledore chocolate frog card. That way, if needed we can get in contact with you. Second, this is the final battle. We fight until Voldemort is dead." Harry said with a cold look upon his face.

"If the three of us do not make it , all leadership will go to the Weasleys'. If any one has a problem with this they may leave now." Harry stated.

No one spoke and no one left so Harry continued. "If you know anyone you can trust and I mean with your life and the lives of your family and friends, recruit them they will be needed. We will all meet at Ron's house within four days, where we will have further instructions waiting. Is there any questions?"

Luna puts her hand in the air, "Can I bring my Gryffindor Lions head to wear into battle?"

Ron and Harry both roll their eyes.

"Guess not. It may make me a bigger target." She said. With that everyone began to laugh. There would be precious little laughter from then on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just the plot. I want to thank everyone for the great reviews.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there looking at everyone. The entire D.A. had shown up. Harry knew that they would all be there to fight beside him. Some would be hurt and some would not survive. He knew that this war was his fault, just because he was the boy who lived. He would deal with that when the time was right.

"_Remember in four days time to meet at the Burrow. We will meet you there if all goes well,"_ Harry said.

He turned and took out his card.

"_Sir, what are we suppose to do now?"_ Harry questioned Dumbledore.

"_You are to go to the village of Valley Broad. That is where Helga Hufflepuff was from. That is also where I believe the horcrux is located. Harry you have to find it and destroy it. That will make three horcruxes that will be out of Voldemorts' reach,"_ Replied Dumbledore.

The trio turned _"Don't forget …Four days."_

Valley Broad was not that different than any other village Harry had seen.

"_It kind of looks like Ottery St. Catchpole, Where do you think we should look first?" _Ron asked as he looked around the small village.

"_Well, Dumbledore told me that we should be able to trace the horcruxes through the magic trail left over from the spell itself or the ones laid down to protect it ,"_ Harry replied.

"_Harry…"_ his pocket called _"I have a map of the town. Tell me what you see."_

"_Well Professor, there are homes located to the left and right. There is a big building located in the center of town and a church and cemetery on the outskirt,"_ answered Harry.

"_The closer you get to the horcruxes the stronger you will feel its magic. Open yourself up to it as you go,"_ said Dumbledore

They started off walking toward the center of town.

"_Did you feel that?"_ asked Hermione.

"_What?"_ Ron asked.

"_A sort of tingle really, but it seems to be coming from the right side of the street," _Hermione said as she looked in the direction it was coming from.

"_Yeah, I feel it now. Is it coming from that old house?"_ Ron asked as he pointed at an old, run down shack.

"_It does no good to point, Ronald, the professor can't see it and he has the map,"_ Hermione chided.

Ron stuck out his tongue then replied _"It's the third house on the right, does that help?"_

"_According to the map it is the Hufflepuff house. Go to the front door and then enter so as not to draw attention to your presence,"_ Dumbledore stated.

They entered the house with there wands at the ready.

"_Hermione…Do you feel that?"_ asked Ron.

"_Yeah I think that it is coming from that door."_ She said

"_To the cellar then,"_ Harry said

The other two followed, wands leading the way. They went down the stairs, anxious to get the horcrux and get out.

When they reached the cellar .Dumbledore called again.

"_What do you see and feel?"_ he questioned.

"_It still feels as if it is pulling down or under. There is a shovel. Should we dig?"_ asked Harry.

"_Yes, but proceed with caution Harry, it will not be so simple,"_ cautioned Dumbledore _"Hermione do you feel the presence of magic other than the horcrux?"_

"_No Professor,"_ she replied.

"_Harry… walk towards the shovel and tell me what happens,"_ Dumbledore ordered.

He started across the floor to do as Dumbledore asked and something moved in the dirt. Hermione pulled Harry back toward her.

"_Well, what happened? What did you see Ron?"_ inquired Dumbledore.

"_I saw Harry walking…But you won't believe it. There seemed to be a giant, acid green_ _ant covered in flames coming up out of the dirt."_ Ron stuttered.

"_Oh very good, this will probably be the easiest of them all. Here is what I want you to_ _do. You will need to freeze the creatures until Harry can get the horcrux dug up,"_ said Dumbledore.

"_On the count of three then Hermione cried, 1…2…3."_ Harry raced toward the shovel. Ron and Hermione blasted anything that attempted to come up out of the ground. Harry began to dig at a furious pace. He could feel the magic that emanated from the ground. He heard a slight thump as hit something .He reached down to dust it off.

"_Harry, don't touch it. It could be cursed!"_ yelled Dumbledore.

Harry tried to think of a spell that could destroy something as powerful as a horcrux. Since nothing came to mind and it seemed to be made of glass, he raised his shovel and shattered it.

"_I do believe you have killed it. A little unconventional I have to say, but effective none the less. Your resourcefulness may be what will save us all,"_ congratulated Dumbledore.

"_Okay Harry, find something to put the pieces into,"_ Dumbledore told him.

Harry took and emptied the food Mrs.Weasley had sent and wrapped the pieces in the cloth. When he was finished he called for Fawkes as Dumbledore requested to take the remains to the Headmasters office at Hogwarts were they would be protected from Voldemort.

"_What now mate?"_ Ron asked

"_Guess we head back to the Burrow."_ Harry said.

"_That wasn't too bad, at least it wasn't spiders,"_ Ron said with a grimace. They all laughed as they apperated home.

Molly and Ginny arrived at the Three Broomsticks where they were to meet Tonks for lunch.

"_Tonks, I need to ask you a question. Who is the love of your life?" _

"_Remus Lupin"_ Tonks said as she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"_Have you got a Dumbledore card?"_ Molly added quickly.

"_Yes, on my desk at work,"_ she replied.

"_He's been in contact with us for the last few days now. Keep your card on you from now on. We are to meet at my house within the next four days. If possible I need you to get in touch with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye and Remus, also Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Dodge. Ginny and I will contact the others. Do not tell anyone about the cards unless you're sure of them and tell them to keep them on hand. We will see you soon,"_ Molly said as Ginny hugged Tonks goodbye.

Molly and Ginny had contacted Hagrid and Gwarp, Madame Maxime and all of the Order that was left before they finally headed home.

"Arthur… What are we going to do for space she said as more people arrived?" Molly asked.

"I don't know Molly, but right now I need to talk to Harry," Arthur turned to the trio.

"You three need to retrieve and destroy the rest of the horcruxes before we face Voldemort and the Death Eaters," Arthur finished.

'**_BOOM'_**

"What in the world?" Molly cried as she ran into the house to find Fred and George sitting there with smiles on their faces.

"Sorry mum, we were making something special for the Death Eaters. It is suppose to levitate them like the Muggle family at the Quidditch World Cup when thrown at them. We can't figure out the problem though and it just sees to blow things up.

The trio left laughing. The Death Eaters wouldn't stand a chance against Fred and George.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went in search of another horcrux. They had apperated out of

the Burrow right after they made sure that the twins had not blown themselves up.

They found Slytherins' locket with the help of Dumbledore. It was destroyed by a spell that Hermione found in Hogwarts: A History.

"_That was bloody brilliant,"_ shouted Ron as the locket turned to dust.

They bagged the dust and sent it to Dumbledores' office.

The next horcrux, according to the map was located and destroyed by a letter found at Grimwald Place written by Regalus Black.

That left only one horcrux, not counting the one found in Voldemort himself.

It turned out to be a bracelet found in a Muggle shop that had been located not far from Privet Drive. Once it was returned to Dumbledores' office, they returned to the Burrow.

When they arrived everyone from the Order of the Phoenix, the D.A. and every able bodied witch and wizard they could recruit, was waiting.

Arthur Weasley stood in the middle of the kitchen and shouted to be heard over everyone.

"_What are we going to do Arthur? There isn't enough room here for everyone,"_ Molly wondered.

"_May I make a suggestion?" _called Dumbledore "_The Burrow is no place to start this war. Hogwarts is still under my protection. Minerva is there awaiting my signal. Everyone must go to the school. Voldemort knows Harry and it is now time to finish this once and for all. Are you ready?" _Dumbledore asked already knowing the answer that was to come.

"_All the horcruxes have been destroyed, except the one that resides in Voldemort himself. I intend to remove that one personally. If I have to die tonight then Voldemort will go first. This I promise you,"_ Harry swore.

"Mr.Weasley, you have been like a father to me and you Mrs. Weasley, the mother I never had. Voldemort will pay for anyone else that I may lose tonight. I love you all," Harry hugged the Weasleys one by one including Hermione. He kissed Ginny goodbye and wished Tonks, Lupin and Moody all good luck. He then turned and apperated to Hogwarts.

Fred and George followed along with everyone else from the Burrow, bringing with them their entire arsenal. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall to discuss different tactics.

"_This is what I want to see happen. Fred and George, you are there for distraction purposes. I don't want anyone to know what is going on but us. I want smoke, lights and as much cover noise as possible. I want the Order to find and take out as many Death Eaters as possible. I need the D.A. to help Harry to reach Voldemort, who thinks, he will be able to take over easily we will so him differently." _Dumbledore summarized.

The door opened and in walked Snape along with Draco Malfoy.

"_Do not curse them. Harry I want you and Draco to end this fight between the two of you, right this minute. In this war we can't be second guessing each other, especially on the battle field,"_ Dumbledore announced.

Harry and Draco resigned their past to do as Dumbledore asked and shook hands.

"_Did you bring what I asked for Severus the cauldron of Felix Felicis?"_ Dumbledore asked Snape.

"_Yes, Headmaster,"_ Snape nodded.

"_Everybody tuck in. You can bet that Voldemort will use any means necessary to win. Now, Snape you and Draco will fight with Voldemort until the last possible moment. Don't hit anyone with your curses unless you have to. They must believe that you are loyal to the end,"_ reminded Dumbledore.

Snape and Draco left to join the rest of the Death Eaters.

"_Fred and George, we need booby traps set all around the perimeter,"_ Dumbledore ordered.

"_We're on it,"_ they had said as they took off running.

"_Voldemort hasn't been here in years. He had wanted to teach here, I think it only fitting that he die here instead," _Harry emphasized the latter.

Dobby popped into the room _"Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby would be honored, as would the other Hogwarts house elves, to fight this battle with you."_

"_Dobby we would be honored to have the house elves join us and if we make it out of this alive, I will buy you anything you could want," _Harry smiled at this show of friendship.

"_Harry, if we have the house elves behind us, we may get others to follow,"_ Dumbledore stated.

When all the preparations were made people were placed as look outs around the castle, A few house elves chose to stand a post.

McGonagall laughed at something that Fred and George had said when the alarm sounded as every chocolate frog card in the castle glowed a flaming red.

"_NOW,"_ shouted Dumbledore. Fred and George jumped to their feet as everyone else did wands out and ready. Fred and his brother ran toward the doors saying spells and charms as they went, setting off the booby traps.

Moody with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye, took off after the twins cursing a Death Eater who had his sights on Fred.

Arthur, Molly and the Order took off in the direction of the Death Eaters, while Harry and the D.A. went after Voldemort.

Voldemort was surrounded by his most loyal servants, Lucius, Wormtail, Nott, McNabb, Crabbe and Goyle, behind them came Snape, Draco, and Bellatrix.

"_Get them,"_ Voldemort ordered as Death Eaters went in every direction.

"_Watch your selves,"_ Harry yelled as he rushed into the throng of Death Eaters to reach Voldemort.

Neville stood there starring at the woman who cursed his mother and father and he froze. If Frank and Alice Longbottom, Aurors and strong ones at that, couldn't defeat her, what could he do?

"_What's wrong Longbottom? Did you realize you were staring into the face of your own death?" _She raised her wand.

"Avada Kedavra," Bellatrix shouted.

Neville stood staring at his nightmare, lying dead, killed by the curse she had meant for him. He looked around to see who had saved his life. Severus Snape lowered his wand with a smile on his face for Neville, nodded and vanished back into the fighting.

Neville took off after Luna Lovegood, who was chasing Nott, roaring like a lion at the top her lungs, throwing curses at his feet. Neville tripped over something. He turned and looked into the still faces of Colin and Dennis Creevy, who had vowed to fight and be great wizards someday.

"Brothers till the end," said Fred a little ways away.

"The way it should be," said George with a crack in his voice.

McGonagall screamed a curse and pointed it toward George, who had just enough time to drop to the ground, when it hit McNabb behind him.

Crabbe and Goyle stood and laughed over Minerva McGonagall, who had just given her life to save George.

Fred and George went after the two, who died like the cowards they were. After they had avenged there dear teacher and friend they jumped back into the fray.

Percy Weasley was the next one who fell to Fred and George. Percy had attacked Arthur and Percy had given them little choice.

"_We finish this tonight Harry,"_ Voldemort hissed.

"_You will die tonight, Tom, make no mistake,"_ Harry retorted.

"_Boy, I have taken precautions so that not even you can not kill me,"_ Voldemort laughed manically.

"_How have you been feeling lately, weaker or stronger….? _Harry inquired.

"_I am at the height of my powers,"_ bragged Voldemort.

"_Without your horcruxes?"_ questioned Harry.

"_What do you know of horcruxes?"_ Voldemort asked now as he realized what was about to happen.

Harry ticked off the six he knew about; hoping with every fiber of his being that there weren't any more.

"_Tom, you look a little scared. Is something wrong? Oops, did someone forget that you can't apperate or disapate on Hogwarts grounds?" _Harry chuckled as Voldemort tried to do just that.

Voldemort whispered the killing curse at Harry. Harry dove out of the way.

"_Tom don't you want to know the rest? Every person that you have taken from me has given me more strength than you can fathom. Tonight you die, this time for real. Nothing will be left behind,"_ Harry threatened.

Wormtail, Lucius, Snape and Draco stumbled out of the trees with their wands pointed at Harry. Lucius yelled a curse and missed Harry, but Draco didn't miss. He had killed his father to protect Potter.

Voldemort screamed, Draco ran. Harry threw a curse at Voldemort that knocked him off balance. He fell and Wormtail ran to protect his master, but Severus took care of him.

"_The rest is up to you Potter. I can not help you any more,"_ Snape nodded.

Voldemort cursed him and Snape falls to the ground.

"_He is not dead yet Harry .I will take care of the traitor after I have finished with you,"_ Voldemort seethed.

Dumbledore called to Harry _"I need to talk to Tom. You were one of the strongest wizards of your age, but your time has past as has mine. When this is over I will meet you on the other side. Harry you will be left to pick up the pieces, which you will do far better than I ever did. You have been like a son to me. I will never forget you," _with that Dumbledore walked out of the card. Gone, but not forgotten.

Harry and Voldemort faced each other. They both yelled Avada Kedavra each meant it. They fought for along time. People stopped fighting themselves to watch the greatest battle of all time, the battle for the wizarding world.

In the end Voldemort was defeated.

Two days later, the survivors of those who fought, gathered in remembrance. They were all crying as Harry Potter stood at Dumbledore's podium.

"_I stand before you today to honor those great witches and wizards who gave their lives so valiantly to help defeat Lord Voldemort. Let us have a moment of silence for the dead as their names are read:_

_Colin and Dennis Creevy_

_Dean Thomas_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Katie Bell_

_Michael Corner_

_Lee Jordan_

_Marietta Edgecomb_

_Padma Patil_

_Dobby the House elf_

_Percy Weasley_

We can not name all the lives Voldemort has ruined in his quest for power, but I can tell you that it is finally at an end. Dumbledore wanted everyone to celebrate and that is what we intend to do. Everyone is to meet back here in one week for a wedding for Bill and Fleur," Harry added.

Draco and Snape came through the front door and walked straight up to the podium.

"Where is Neville Longbottom," Snape asked.

He sat with his grandmother, but he stood when Snape called him. He walked up to the man who he had been deathly afraid of for the last seven years, shook his hand and thanked him.

"Draco and I have something for you, Neville," Snape continued.

Draco walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face the door. Then Severus walked down to sit with Neville's grandmother.

Frank and Alice Longbottom entered the Great Hall as cheers went up.

Harry walked up to Neville and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_I'm glad to see that something good has finally come from all this. I am happy for you,"_ Harry said.

Neville ran toward his parents and for the first time when he hugged them they hugged him in return knowing that he was there son. Snape walked back up to the podium after he walked Neville's grandmother over so she could reunite with her family. Why do you think I Severus Snape helped you Harry? I think that it is time that you know why he said as he sat down to wait for something. It did not take long for the Polyjuice potion to wear off and in the place of Snape stood Harry's Godfather. With tears in his eyes Harry simply asked how? When I battled Bellatrix so bravely at the Ministry is was actually Snape. He came to Grimwald Place when he found out what was going to happen slipped me a potion to sleep. He died when he went through the veil Harry. He did that for you and James. See Harry even though he played along at Horgwarts we were all really friends he tried to help us find out who was trying to betray your parents but Voldemort got there first. We never dreamed that it would have been one of our own. Severus left you this at Grimald Place.

_To Harry Potter_

_If you are reading this then I did not make it back from the Ministry of Magic. Please understand that I treated you so horrible only to protect you. There were people at Hogwarts that we knew who spied for Voldemort and couldn't let them know that we suspected. Argus Filch was the one that worried us the most. If he survived please see that he has a nice cell in Azkaban and tell him it is from me. I don't know if Sirius has told you yet but I was your Godfather if anything ever happened to him. Let him know that I thought that he could help keep you out of trouble far better than I ever could. Harry I want you to have a good life. Marry Ginny Weasley and raise red headed babies to send to Hogwarts.It wouldn't be the same without a pasel of Weasley kids running amuck. Tell Ron to get on with it to, Hermione will only wait so long while he tries to pluck up the courage. Now for Draco he is a decent sort of person, not like his father at all. I would like to think that has something to do with me. I want you to help him find his place in this new wizarding world as a favor. I will close this letter with nothing but good wishes for you. Tell everyone that I wasn't all bad please I don't want to be known as the person who tried to help Voldemort destroy the world. _

Harry sat the letter down and placed his hands on top of it. To learn the man who you thought was awful was always first and foremost your family. With his hand he wiped away the tears and cleared his throat.

I have one more name to add to the lists of heroes that died in the battle against Voldemort. Severus Snape. He went on to tell the witches and wizards that were gathered the tale of one mans heroism in the face of death and when he was finished they knew Snape only as hero and friend to all.

Harry had never seen such strength in anyone before or since that battle, the strength of a community coming together after suffering so much.


End file.
